Our Farewell
by anime-manga-PH-chain-2010
Summary: After a battle with yet another illegal contractor and its Chain, Alice's life is put in grave danger. Oz and Gilbert have to save her and they have to do it fast. But what will they do? Is there really still hope? Or is it too late? Will she live? Or will they have to bid her farewell? (AU, OT3 fic: Oz x Alice x Gilbert)


**_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. I am but a humble and super duper addicted fan of it who decided to make a fanfic of my all-time favorite manga and anime.  
_**

**WARNING: Character death  
**

**Pandora Hearts AU! Okay. So uhh... I was re-reading the latest Pandora Hearts chapters and got feels so this plot, somehow, popped up into my mind, and I just couldn't ignore it because of it's brilliance.  
**

**This fanfic is based off the song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation.  
**

******To be honest, it wasn't originally supposed to be based off the song, but then I realized how fitting it is after seeing an Ozlice MMV that used this song. So I decided to incorporate the song into the fic. **

******Hope you like it!**

* * *

Oz, Gilbert and Alice stood before yet another illegal contractor. The gigantic lizard-like Chain loomed over the four of them as it stood on its hind legs, an eerie voice spilling out from out its mouth.

"The B-Rabbit…" Bill the Lizard said. "Yes… If I eat the B-Rabbit, I'll become more powerful than I already am."

Alice frowned but said nothing, already sick of hearing the same line being spoken to her over and over again.

"Be careful, Alice," said Oz. "Remember, that Chain's blood is poison."

"I know that," she replied. "Seaweed head! Release my power already!"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes in annoyance and placed his hand over Oz's forehead. Immediately, a whirlwind of red and black engulfed Alice's body and she emerged as a huge black rabbit. She jumped up, raised her scythe high above her head and swung down at the Chain. The lizard released a shrill screech as the blade penetrated through its skin and the contractor doubled over as the pain felt by the Chain shot through him. This, however, did not stop Alice. She continued to strike blow after blow, hacking against the monstrous lizard. The poison blood sprayed out but Alice skillfully dodged the poison as it hit the concrete, evaporating and disappearing completely. She took a deep breath as she delivered the final blow that would end their battle and declare the winner.

At last, the Chain gave one last screech before it dissolved into ash that was blown away by the cold night wind. The illegal contractor collapsed on the ground, unconscious but still breathing. Alice landed on her feet and her rabbit form disappeared to be replaced by the form of a young girl, her human form. Even as Oz ran to her to check for injuries, she felt fine and seemed completely unharmed.

And thus, another job was completed.

* * *

Alice bolted up from the bed, gasping and drenched in sweat. Once again, she was jolted awake by another nightmare. It had been like that ever since their return from the battle with the lizard-like Chain. She recalled nothing from her nightmares but each time she awoke, she was left with a feeling of dread in her chest. Clutching her head, Alice got up and readied herself for the coming day ahead.

Once finished, she left the room and was immediately greeted by Oz and Gilbert.

As they walked down the hallway, Oz noticed something. "Alice, are you alright?" asked Oz, regarding her with concern in his eyes. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she replied. "You're just imagining things."

Oz did not seem convinced but said nothing more.

"Listen, stupid rabbit," said Gilbert. "Don't try to act tough if you're not feeling well, got that?"

Alice scoffed. "Like I would ever do that." She smiled. "But thanks."

However, as the days continued to pass, it became more and more apparent that something was wrong with Alice. She became jumpier and at times, it seemed as though she saw things that were not there. From outside her room, Oz and Gilbert would hear her talking to herself and her agonized screams were audible even behind closed doors. Not only that but she always looked pale and breathing seemed like an effort. She had lost her ferociousness and she no longer argued with Gilbert with the same vigor and power; at most, they were simply weak attempts. And yet, despite everything, when asked if she was really alright, Alice would deny the illness and come up with excuses, saying that she was simply sleep-deprived or that someone pissed her off. However, neither Oz nor Gilbert would have it.

* * *

A week had passed and Alice's condition simply seemed to worsen. She swayed as she walked and her vision swam. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her and she bumped against Gilbert, who quickly helped her steady herself. Oz was immediately by her side.

"Alice!" he cried. "Oh no… I'll go call a doctor right away!"

However, before he could turn to go, Alice grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back.

"No, it's alright," she rasped. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all."

"But Alice, you've been like this for the past week! You have to see a doctor before any complications occur!"

"Oz is right," said Gilbert. "Stop acting tough, you stupid rabbit. We're worried about you, too, you know?!"

"I already said I'm fine," she hissed. "I—"

Before Alice could finish her sentence, she felt her head pound and she went limp. As her consciousness slipped away, the last she heard were Oz's and Gilbert's voices calling out her name.

* * *

_::{Never thought this day would come so soon}::_

"She's been poisoned," said Break as he stood beside the bed where Alice lay.

"What?!" cried Oz and Gilbert in unison.

"She didn't happen to have taken in any poison during the battle with Bill the Lizard, did she?" Sharon asked, worried. "Because the poison found in her blood is the same as the ones we found in that lizard's victims."

"No," replied Oz. "I remember checking for poison on her skin but I didn't find any."

Finally, a theory hit Gilbert and he swore under his breath. "Why didn't I realize it sooner? It's the poison gas…!"

Oz turned to Gilbert. "W-What do you mean?"

"Whenever she hit the Chain and blood spattered, the poison blood immediately evaporated. But gas or not, poison is poison, so she must have inhaled it. And now…" His gaze turned towards the bedridden Alice.

"No way…" Oz said, the blood draining from his face. "This can't be happening… We can't let Alice die…! Break…! Is there any known cure or antidote for her?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Break turned to the raven-haired young man. "Gilbert, you might want to consult your brother about this matter." His expression darkened. "After all, that sewer rat has a friend whom I believe will be able to help."

Gilbert nodded. "I'll go and talk to him."

"Wait! Gil! I'll go with you," Oz said.

Gilbert looked uneasily at Oz. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here with her?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sit and wait around."

"…Alright. If you're sure," said Gilbert, hesitantly.

Oz returned to Alice's bedside and held her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'll be back, Alice. I won't let you die."

Alice's eyes cracked open and, in between ragged breaths, she muttered Oz's name, weakly squeezing his hand as she did so. He gave her one final wistful smile before kissing her forehead and leaving with Gilbert.

* * *

Oz could hear his heart drumming in his ears as he and Gilbert spoke to Vincent. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and he clenched his fists in attempt to stop them from trembling. Every second they spent away from Alice, every second spent without the antidote, sent Alice a second closer to death. The anxiousness was eating away at Oz and a heavy feeling of dread pressed down against his chest. He tried to take deep breaths but nothing seemed to calm him down. Only when he is assured that Alice will be fine will he be able to settle down.

"But I don't understand why you want to save her, brother," said Vincent. "Don't you want her dead?"

Gilbert glared at Vincent. "I wouldn't be here talking to you to get that cure if I did."

"All she ever did was cause us pain," argued Vincent. "Why would you—"

Oz's eyes darkened to a dirty green color. "Enough," he snapped. "We don't have much time to waste. Are you helping us or not?"

Vincent chuckled. "Of course I'll help," he replied with a bright smile on his face. "Anything for big brother."

"If so, take us to that friend of yours who collects those poisons and antidotes," Gilbert said.

* * *

_::{We had no time to say goodbye}::_

The door to Alice's bedroom burst open as Oz and Gilbert ran inside, gasping for breath.

"We've got it!" cried Oz triumphantly, a huge grin plastered on his face. "We've got the—"

He stopped short and his smile fell as soon as he saw Break and Sharon. A heavy blanket of sorrow hung in the air like a thick fog and only the sound of Sharon's sobbing broke through the deafening silence around them. Break's head hung and he did not even cast so much as a glance at Oz and Gilbert. Oz swallowed hard. A horrible feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He wanted to know what was wrong but was too scared to ask.

"Break…? Sharon…?" he called weakly.

Break raised his head and looked at Oz with regret and empathy in his crimson eyes.

"What… What is it…?" asked Gilbert, his eyebrows knit together.

Break said nothing and simply shook his head. At this, Oz and Gilbert immediately ran to the bed where Alice lay.

"Alice…?" whispered Oz. "We're back."

He took Alice's hand in his and his eyes widened. The warmth that had been there just hours before was now gone. Her hands were ice cold and pale and limp. She remained motionless, her chest not even heaving. Her once rosy cheeks and cherry lips had lost their color and a tear stain trailed from the corners of her eyes down the side of her porcelain face. Her long, dark eyelashes emphasized her pale complexion and she simply lay there on the bed, lifeless, like a broken doll.

"A-Alice…?" called Oz, his voice quivering. "Alice…! L-Look…!" He took out a small vial from his pocket and held it up in front of Alice. "We've got the antidote to cure you…! C-Come on… Wake up… You have to drink this…" He revealed a smile but it did not reach his eyes. Tears began to well up and Oz trembled as he gently shook Alice by the shoulders in a vain attempt to wake her up. He called her name over and over but she did not respond; could not respond.

Gilbert stood beside Oz, his golden eyes filled with despair. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, trying to hold the tears back. Despite all the quarreling and bickering, Gilbert did care for Alice. It crushed his heart not only to see his master look so agonized but also to see Alice on the bed, her soul already taken away by death.

_::{Is this our farewell?}::_

All of a sudden, a bright white light engulfed Alice. Her body slowly began to disappear and become transparent, her very existence gradually fading. Horrified, Oz tried to hold on to her; tried to keep her from leaving him completely. Gilbert grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her from vanishing into nothing. However, it was all futile. Their hands simply passed through her as though she was made of thin air. And just like that, she was erased from the world.

Oz staggered backwards and collapsed to his knees, his legs so weak that they were no longer able to support him. He shook violently, his eyes impossibly huge. He muttered Alice's name, unable to believe that she was no more. His heart pounded and his heart hammered against his chest so hard that it could have burst. He tried to grasp the fact that she was no longer around but he simply could not do it. Unable to bottle up all the pain, Oz released a heart-wrenching and anguished howl.

* * *

_::{Your world is tumbling down}::_

For two days straight, Oz had remained bolted up in his room, his mind racing. His heart shattered into infinitesimal fragments that can never be pieced together again. He sat on his bed, staring at the golden watch in his hand with eyes void of light and happiness. He never thought that the day when he and Alice would be separated would come so soon. He was not even able to bid her goodbye. He had lost his sun for good and Oz felt as though he might as well have been cast into the Abyss. She had left, taking her light with her and leaving him in the darkness. Oz felt lost without her by his side. He could still clearly hear her strong and cheerful voice calling him, see her face and feel her warmth.

When Oz raised his head, he saw Alice standing before him, smiling brightly and confidently at him.

"A-Alice…" Oz muttered, life returning to his eyes and his voice growing stronger. "Alice… I…"

He slowly stood up and walked towards her, arms outstretched to engulf her in his embrace. But as he moved closer, her image faded, just like her existence, and Oz was left with a renewed feeling of sorrow and aching.

He was not able to tell her. And now he never would be able to. Because she was gone. Forever. And his words will never reach her now.

Oz buried his head in his hands, devastated, as memories of her flooded his mind once again.

* * *

_::{There is nothing but silence now}::_

Gilbert stood in his room, dark circles under his eyes. He had stayed awake for two nights, thinking about everything that had happened and remembering the times when Alice was still alive. He had not expected to feel this grief-stricken for the loss of the stupid rabbit. He terribly regretted the choices he had made and blamed himself for her death. So many "ifs" entered his thoughts: If only I had not agreed to take on that mission… If only I had realized that she had been poisoned sooner… If only I had not taken so much time persuading Vincent… If only I had hurried and gotten that antidote... If only… If only…

He ran a hand down his face and headed towards the door to leave. However, as Gilbert did so, he felt something tug at the tail of his coat. By reflex, he turned around, a vein pulsing on his temple.

"What now, stupid ra—"

He stopped short as he realized that it was not her. Gilbert pulled on the tail of his coat which had gotten stuck in between the closet drawers. It could not be her. She was dead. And all those days of bickering had come to an end.

Gilbert shook his head and steeled himself, telling himself to be strong. He knew that she would not have wanted to see him or Oz down and that now that she was gone, she would have wanted him to take care of Oz.

* * *

_::{You are not alone in life, although you might think that you are}::_

Gilbert knocked on the door to Oz's room, hoping that Oz would answer. Instead, he was met with silence. Frowning, Gilbert took the absence of a response as green light to enter. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Oz sat by the windowsill, blankly watching the white, fluffy clouds lazily roll across the azure blue sky. Just like that day, when Elliot died, the weather seemed to be mocking him. How dare the day be so beautiful and sunny when it was raining inside Oz's heart? Oz felt anger and frustration bubble in the pit of his stomach. How can the world just carry on as though nothing had happened?

Gilbert called Oz's name but the blond did not turn around.

"…I don't understand, Gil," said Oz. "Why did she have to die?"

"…You know I can't answer that, Oz," replied Gilbert. "But I do know that you can't remain this way forever. _We_ can't remain this way forever."

Oz turned around and forced a pained smile. "This way? What are you talking about?"

"You can't lock yourself in here for all eternity."

"I know, Gil… I just… I wish I could have save her… I wish I was by her side when she breathed her last…"

"I understand how you feel. But…" Gilbert's gaze shifted downwards. "We can't mourn over her forever."

Oz said nothing and simply stared at his raven-haired servant.

Gilbert stepped towards Oz. "If that stupid rabbit were still alive, do you think she she'd want to see you looking like this? She would have tried to cheer you up by biting your cheek or something! I'm trying my best not to sulk about in my room. So you have to get a hold of yourself too, Oz!"

At that, tears began to trickle down Oz's face and finally, a glimmer of light returned to his emerald eyes. "Yeah… You're right… I'm sorry…" He smiled through the tears; through his pain and sadness.

* * *

_::{Rest your head and go to sleep}::_

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and light flooded her sight. When the glare finally receded, she found herself staring at the ceiling. She turned her head from side to side, trying to figure out where in the world she was. The place looked oddly familiar. She felt as though she had been there before but only returned after a very long time. Experimentally, she tried to lift her hand up but found it difficult to do so. She felt as though all the strength had been sucked up from her. However, being the stubborn girl she was, she forced herself to sit up only to immediately flop back down on the bed with no more energy left to struggle. She sighed, wondering what she should do now.

She heard the door click open and instinctively, she turned her head towards it. A maid entered the room, carrying a basin filled with water. Upon seeing the girl awake, the maid's eyes widened and her grip on the basin slipped, causing it to fall to the floor with a resonating clang and a splash. Snapping from the shock, the maid immediately bolted from the room.

"She's awake!" The girl heard the maid yell. "The young mistress is awake!"

* * *

_::{Because…}::_

**Ten years later…**

"It's been forever since we've been here," said Oz as he and Gilbert strolled down the corridor of the old, abandoned mansion.

"Yeah," agreed Gilbert. "But it feels like everything only happened yesterday."

Soon, the two arrived at a garden-like area. The plants had grown, wild and unkempt, clearly having been unattended to for years. Vines snaked up pillars and grass had covered the otherwise cement floor where a gaping hole sat. The two walked towards it.

"Be careful, Oz."

"I know." Oz chuckled. "I remember how we fell down and create this very hole. You were heavy, you know!"

"What?! I wasn't! You never said that back then!" cried Gilbert indignantly.

"Oh? Well then, I'm telling you now."

As the two descended the stairs, they engaged themselves in idle talk. They reminisced as they journeyed back to the past; back to where everything began. When Oz reached the bottom of the stairs, he suddenly came to a stop.

"What's the matter, Oz?" Gilbert asked.

"Someone's here," Oz replied. "I wonder who it is…"

A woman around her mid-twenties stood in front of the grave, her back facing them. Her long, dark hair swayed with the wind as a gentle breeze blew. She bent down and gingerly placed the bouquet she was holding in front of the grave.

"I'm sorry for not visiting for some time now," she said in a familiar voice. "Mother."

Realization then hit Oz and Gilbert. Their jaws hung open in disbelief. No… It can't be… Can it…?

"Oz," Gilbert whispered. "Is that…?"

"I don't know… But…"

The two slowly walked towards her, fearing disappointment. What if it was not her? After all, she was supposed to be dead. There was simply no way that she would return to their world after ten years, looking very much alive and tangible.

"A-Alice…?" called Oz in a soft voice, as if not to startle her.

Upon hearing her name, Alice's head perked up and she turned around, revealing her familiar and wide amethyst eyes. She looked more mature, more like a grown woman and fine lady, but the same energy and spirit sparkled in her eyes. She was still the same Alice that Oz and Gilbert had known and grown close to.

"Oz… Raven…" she said, dumbfounded.

Oz's eyes began to water as his heart swelled with overwhelming happiness. She had come back. His sun, his light, had come back. It was too good to be true and yet there she was, standing before him, glowing just as she always had; taking his breath away as she always had. "Alice… You're alive… I-I'm not hallucinating, am I…?"

Alice blinked, snapping back from her shock. "Of course not, manservant," she said, smirking despite the tears forming and prickling in the corner of her eyes. "There can only be one me."

"Well, took you long enough to return, stupid rabbit," Gilbert said, a gentle smile on his lips. He did not feel the least bit embarrassed about be honest with her for once. He simply felt genuinely relieve that she was alive and well and there was no need for him to hide that.

"Shut up, seaweed head," she countered, trying to wipe away her falling tears.

Oz and Gilbert exchanged glances, smiled and spread their arms wide open, inviting her into a hug. "Welcome back, Alice."

No longer able to stop herself from crying, Alice ran to Oz and Gilbert, sobbing, and was engulfed in their warm embrace.

_::{…This is not our farewell.}::_

* * *

**How was it? Drowning in feels yet? eue Omg, after writing this fic, I finally understand how Jun-sensei feels when she draws all those heartbreaking scenes. I bet she sits in her room, laughing as she imagines our reaction to each retrace. 8'D_  
_**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^  
**


End file.
